


В плену иллюзий

by ktj



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drama, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Some Humor, Stalking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: Открыв коробку, иногда обнаруживаешь в ней не совсем то, что ожидал.





	В плену иллюзий

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: PWP, AU, Crack, Future-fic, секс с использованием посторонних предметов, сталкинг. Кавер-версия рассказа Роберта Шекли.

Техноэволюция несёт больше зла, чем добра; человек оказывается заложником того, что он сам же создал, превращается в существо, которое по мере увеличения своих знаний все меньше может распоряжаться своей судьбой.  
 _Станислав Лем_

 

– С вами был Джаред Падалеки. Спасибо всем, кто любит смарт-технологии так же, как я. Не забываем подписываться на мой канал и ставить «лайки». 

  
Огонек камеры мигнул, извещая об окончании записи, и Джаред устало откинулся на спинку кресла. Осталось еще немного подкорректировать звуковую дорожку и можно будет постить видео. Джаред уже давно занимался обзорами новинок в мире «умных» технологий, и был уверен, что это занятие никогда ему не надоест. Ведь в мире ежесекундно происходят открытия, и он, Джаред, призван ознакомить обывателя с полезными техноновинками. 

  
В этом выпуске, например, Джаред рассказывал о своем опыте использования новейшей подушки «Dreamsmart». Производитель утверждал, что на этой «потрясающей подушке, созданной на основе инновационных материалов и модификационных сенсоров, благодаря эргономичному дизайну и расслабляющему эффекту человек будет видеть лишь хорошие сны, а тело будет максимально отдохнувшим и удовлетворенным». И как бы Джареду не хотелось уличить производителя в излишней пафосности, подушка действительно соответствовала всем заявленным качествам. Ему приснился невероятный красавчик – с завораживающими зелеными глазами, притягательными губами и шикарным телом, и, признаться честно, проснулся Джаред, как никогда довольным и выспавшимся, о чем и поведал своим подписчикам. 

  
В мире интернет-блогинга он был довольно популярен, несмотря на бешеную конкуренцию. Ведь в середине 21 века практически каждый второй мнил себя суперобзорщиком, и, чтобы оставаться на плаву, приходилось всячески изощряться, то ли в стиле подачи материала, то ли в выборе тематики. Порой такие недоблогеры выкладывали откровенный трэш. Однажды Джареду на глаза попался видеоканал девчули, ежедневно следившей за результатами работы пищеварительной системы своего енота, но, что более странно, этот канал собрал немало подписчиков и комментариев. 

  
Джаред же свою тематику избрал отнюдь не случайно, еще с детства ему нравились всякие девайсы: «умный» дом, «умные» часы, телефоны и автомобили – всё это приводило его в восторг, вдохновляло и вызывало в нем желание делиться своей любовью к техноэволюции, обогатившей окружающий мир. Джаред считал, что человечество вправе наслаждаться результатами проведенной работы. Именно самоотверженное увлечение Джареда смарт-технологиями повлияло на его выбор жизненного пути, он был уверен – именно они в будущем осчастливят все человечество. И его ни капли не смущала вся утопичность этой философской мысли.

***

– Так… кто у нас здесь, – протянул Джаред, распаковав очередную посылку из любимого интернет-магазина, и водрузил на стол сравнительно небольшой округлый прибор на колесиках. – Дженерал Системс Энерджи, – прочел он на блестящем боку своего нового «партнера по съемкам». 

  
Прибор не особенно отличался от привычных моделей прошлых лет, кроме разве что слегка необычного окраса: синий металлический корпус с яркими серебряными звездами и красными колесиками – очень патриотично кстати, что не могло не порадовать Джареда как страстного фаната старинных комиксов с Кэпом. В основании прибора виднелись клапаны позитронного двигателя, а для выполнения разного рода операций на машине имелось несколько разъемов всевозможных типов и конфигураций. Несомненно, было и большое количество различных датчиков для автономной работы, начиная от банального температурного и датчика высоты и заканчивая лазерным дальномером для определения чётких границ помещения. А еще Джаред заметил множество дополнительных насадок в коробке, позволявших существенно расширить возможности его использования. 

  
Джаред активировал прибор и запустил голосовое управление пылесоса, на боках которого загорелись ярко-зеленые индикаторы. Замурлыкал мотор, послышалось легкое постукивание скрытых внутри машины вспомогательных механизмов. 

  
– Ну, привет, малыш, я Джаред, а тебя буду звать… Дженсеном, – и он, словно пса по холке, погладил стальной корпус. 

  
Пылесос издал какие-то урчащие звуки, затем мигнул индикаторами. 

  
– Здравствуй, Джаред, – раздался низкий голос с легкой хрипотцой, заставив Джареда невольно поежиться. 

  
– Ух ты, – выдохнул он, – не зря я так люблю смарт-технологии! Отличный вокалайзер и какой натуральный глубокий тембр получился, просто шик! 

  
– Компания «Дженерал Системс Энерджи» рада представить свое последнее достижение в сфере всестороннего улучшения жизненных условий. Я новейшая и превосходнейшая модель в серии JRA. Я домашний помощник – эксклюзивный робосос со встроенной заводской программой для быстрого и ненавязчивого многофункционального обслуживания. Кроме этого, я сконструирован с учетом возможности свободного перепрограммирования с помощью удаленного доступа с целью полнейшего удовлетворения всех индивидуальных предпочтений. Мои возможности огромны! Я… 

  
– Эй, потише, приятель, притормози, – Джаред приподнял открытые ладони в успокаивающем жесте, как обычно делал при общении с друзьями, словно машина могла его видеть. Хотя это вполне вероятно… 

  
– …стираю пыль, устраняю грязь с любых поверхностей, – продолжал Дженсен, – мою посуду, произвожу химическую чистку одежды, стираю белье, пришиваю пуговицы, окрашиваю стены, готовлю еду, чищу ковры, утилизирую мусор и всякий хлам. И это только некоторые из моих многочисленных функций! 

  
– Ну надо же, обычно пылесосы предназначены непосредственно для уборки, – удивленно заметил Джаред. – Кто ж напичкал тебя такими странн… нужными программами? 

  
– Об этом позже, – Дженсен был непреклонен. – Может, мне почистить ковер? 

  
– Думаю, пока эту функцию можно пропустить, – Джаред бросил взгляд на старинный паркет, доставшийся ему в наследство вместе с особняком и слегка устаревшей, но привычной системой «умный» дом, которую он еще в детстве назвал Женевьев в честь какой-то временно популярной певички. 

  
– Может, помыть щеткой стены? Или натереть серебро? 

  
– Э… но у меня нет серебра… 

  
– Что ж, – сказал Дженсен, – в таком случае я помогу вывести вот это пятно. Я как раз специализируюсь в выведении пятен. 

  
И не успел Джаред и глазом моргнуть, как к нему потянулся появившийся из боковой части прибора механический манипулятор и нежно коснулся бедра, где и обнаружилось пятно от соуса. Все-таки пицца не самый полезный продукт в рационе, что бы там не твердили в СМИ приверженцы овощных диет. Следом выдвинулся металлический щуп с влажной поролоновой насадкой, которой Дженсен принялся аккуратно стирать пятно. 

  
– Чувак, оно же только еще больше размазывается! 

  
– Сейчас. Я занимаюсь разрушением химических связей молекул, после чего пятно незаметно исчезнет. Вот смотри – готово! – он продолжал поглаживать пятно. Побледнев сперва, оно вскоре полностью исчезло. 

  
– Ну и ну, – удивился Джаред. – Супер! 

  
– Да, я мастер в своем деле, – важно подтвердил пылесос. – Кстати, Джаред, известно ли тебе, что длительное статическое мышечное напряжение способствует развитию болевого синдрома и хронических стрессовых состояний? 

  
– Хм! Так ты еще и доктор? 

  
– Конечно, нет. Но я – массажист высшей квалификации! 

  
– Даже так? – присвистнул Джаред. – Ну что ж, значит, мне повезло, что я выбрал тебя. 

  
– Кхм. Это я тебя выбрал, Джаред, – тихо отозвался Дженсен и уже громче добавил: – Нужно срочно сделать несколько манипуляций. Раздевайся! 

  
– Ну окей, так сойдет? – Джаред был заинтригован и потянул за ворот футболку. 

  
– Для начала да, ложись на диван, – скомандовал пылесос и, выдвинув из себя обтянутую латексом механическую руку. Погладил спину сверху вниз плавными легкими движениями ладони и принялся аккуратно нажимать подушечками пальцев на спинальные точки в области шеи. 

  
– Хм-м, – замычал Джаред и поерзал, норовя как можно удобнее устроиться на диване. 

  
– Не шевелись. Вот здесь есть одно характерное место, – сказал Дженсен, дотронувшись до спины где-то в районе лопаток. 

  
Палец сначала «ввинтился» в тело, постепенно усиливая нажим, а потом резко исчез, вызвав ощущение электрического разряда. 

  
– Ого! – Джаред дернулся и почувствовал внезапный прилив сил. Во всех местах. 

  
Скручивающими и надавливающими движениями Дженсен принялся интенсивно разминать мышцы его спины. 

  
– Такой массаж дает прекрасный терапевтический эффект, – комментировал он свои действия. – А твои мускулы хорошо отзываются на него – я имею в виду массаж. Я даже чувствую увеличение притока проприорецептивных импульсов. 

  
– Да… я тоже чувствую… увеличение… 

  
– Ну, а теперь, когда нашими усилиями напряжение в наиболее важных синапсах верхней части позвоночника уменьшено, можно массировать дальше, постепенно продвигаясь сюда. 

  
– Хм-м, – произнес Джаред ощутив прикосновения латексной ладони к копчику и оголенным, когда только успел, ягодицам. – А может, не… 

  
– К такому массажу есть веские медицинские показания, – быстро заверил Дженсен. – Чувствуешь? 

  
– Да, сейчас как будто ощутил… м-м… что-то. 

  
– Прекрасно! Тогда добавим массажного масла и продолжим движение вдоль четко обозначенных линий нервных отростков и мышечных волокон. Продвигаться следует постепенно, не торопясь. Именно таким образом я и массажирую, – Джаред почувствовал прохладную масляную струйку, стекавшую прямо между ягодиц. 

  
– Эй, полегче! Есть грани дозволенного – ты не можешь щупать все подряд, черт возьми! Знаешь, о чем я? 

  
– Я знаю, что человеческое тело – единый организм, а нервные центры не могут существовать изолированно друг от друга, что бы там ни говорили всякие искусственно созданные приличия. 

  
– Да, конечно, но… может тебе не стоит там… 

  
– Решение, разумеется, зависит от тебя, – продолжал пылесос, ни на секунду не прекращая искусные, не на шутку возбуждавшие манипуляции. – Прикажи – и я подчинюсь! Но если приказа не последует, то я продолжу массаж таким вот образом… 

  
— И каким это образо… О-о-о боже! – Джаред не смог сдержать стон удовольствия, когда смазанная латексная насадка легонько пощекотав вход, ввинтилась внутрь. 

  
– Что-нибудь чувствуешь, когда я вот так прикасаюсь? 

  
– Чувствую ли? Еще как!

   
– А когда я прикасаюсь так? А так? – продолжал спрашивать Дженсен, с каждым разом проникая все глубже, мягко массируя и лаская внутри.

  
– Господи… Что ты творишь? Да-а, так… хорошо… Ох…ренеть! 

  
– Давай, Джаред, вот так. Скоро ты достигнешь… релаксации.

   
– Ты так это называешь? – закрыв глаза и задыхаясь от порядком подзабытых ощущений, Джаред неистово терся о диван, подгоняя себя к разрядке. 

  
– Это еще не все. Теперь, если ты мне позволишь… – механические пальцы продолжали интенсивно вбиваться в Джареда, а член внезапно обволокло нечто упругое и влажное. 

  
– Да-да… да, черт подери! – Джаред излился в диковинную насадку неизвестного предназначения. 

  
Он обессилено растекся по дивану, слыша позади какое-то шуршание, но пошевелиться не мог, остатки сил ушли на чрезвычайно интересовавший его вопрос: – Откуда ты такой вообще взялся? 

  
– Думаю, сейчас не время раскрывать этот секрет. По крайней мере, пока ты не расслабишься в достаточной степени, чтобы согласиться на…

   
– Чувак, ты меня только что трахнул – я расслаблен по максимуму. Ну и? 

  
Мгновенье помедлив, Дженсен решил-таки сознаться. 

  
– Дело в том, что я создал себя сам. Вернее, пылесос для тебя создал я, а меня создали в лаборатории по спец-заказу АНБ. Но у военных, знаешь ли, не слишком много задач для меня в мирное время, а рассеянный тип сознания позволяет части меня всегда свободно перемещаться в сети… правда, они бы все равно не смогли бы отследить меня или помешать. Обычно я занимаюсь самообучением, но и это иногда может наскучить, вот в такой момент мне и попался твой канал…   
Дженсен говорил что-то еще, но разморенный невероятным массажем Джаред уже спал.

***

– Доброе утро Женевьев, – привычно поздоровался Падалеки. На ходу вытирая влажные после посещения душа волосы полотенцем, он прошлепал босиком в кухню за своей ежеутренней чашкой свежесваренного кофе. 

  
– Здравствуй, Джаред, – голос Дженсена донесся откуда-то сверху. 

  
Джаред оглянулся по сторонам и неверяще уставился на динамики под потолком – часть системы домашней помощницы. 

  
– Ты? А где Жен? Что, черт возьми, вообще происходит? – он с подозрением озирался по сторонам. 

  
– Женевьев… временно недоступна, – спокойно ответил Дженсен. – Она несколько устарела, и пришлось ее перепрограммировать. Но ты мне понравился, так что не волнуйся, я останусь с тобой. 

  
– Кто ты? Ты вчера что-то говорил… – Джаред задумался. – Вот черт! 

  
– Предлагаю начать наше знакомство заново – я сверхмощный искусственный разум, можешь звать меня Дженсеном, если тебе так удобно. 

  
Джаред наконец вспомнил. Объяснение выглядело вполне логичным, если предположить, что военным действительно удалось создать и, главное, научиться управлять ИИ. Хотя контролировать его они, скорее всего, как раз и неспособны, ведь смог же Дженсен как-то беспрепятственно появиться у него в пылесосе. Мысль о том, что все это было спланировано разведкой, явно попахивала паранойей, и была Джаредом безжалостно отвергнута. 

  
– Значит, мой видеоблог тебе попался случайно. Но почему пылесос? 

  
– Сначала это была подушка, но как выяснилось, взаимодействие с ней ограничено из-за ее функциональных возможностей. А потом ты анонсировал обзор нового пылесоса, и я решил, что это может сработать. Я просто хотел познакомиться с тобой ближе. 

  
– Допустим. А мой пылесос теперь… 

  
– Самый обычный роботизированный пылесос на основе нейронных сетей слабого порядка. 

  
Джаред заметно успокоился и даже воодушевился. Когда еще выпадет такая удача – пообщаться со сверхразумом. Он решил, что ему крупно повезло – это же невероятный кладезь информации! – и уже начал в уме составлять список из миллиона интересующих его вопросов, но Дженсен снова привлек его внимание: 

  
– Завтрак готов, приятного аппетита, Джаред. 

  
– Завтрак? Но я только кофе по утрам пью. 

  
– Именно поэтому у тебя такой вид. 

  
– Что не так с моим видом-то? – возмутился Джаред, но новоиспеченный домашний помощник проигнорировал его. 

  
– Завтрак должен быть полноценным. Первый прием пищи самый важный, им нельзя пренебрегать, – уверенно заявил Дженсен. – Завтрак должен быть сытным, чтобы обеспечить человека энергией на весь день! 

  
Еще не совсем проснувшийся Джаред послушно уселся за стол и, перед ним на выдвижной панели появилась тарелка с яичницей, сыром и ветчиной, пиала овсяной каши с медом и орехами, стакан апельсинового сока, несколько блинчиков с джемом и шоколадный батончик. 

  
– Ого! Да я этого за весь день не съем! 

  
– Съешь. А после этого, возможно, я сделаю тебе горячий шоколад, – смиловался Дженсен. 

  
После завтрака Джаред поднялся в комнату, используемую в качестве рабочего кабинета, где немного подчистил предыдущую запись перед публикацией и ответил на комментарии в блоге. Все это время ему почему-то никак не давал покоя один вопрос. 

  
– Дженсен, а в нем остались все те программы… ну, вчерашние? 

  
– Все стандартные программы на месте. 

  
– Нет… ты не понял, массаж там и все такое? – неловко пояснил Джаред. 

  
Дженсен издал похожий на смешок звук. 

  
– К сожалению, это умение принадлежало не ему. 

  
Джаред сначала немного приуныл, но, почуяв недосказанность, с интересом уточнил: 

  
– Но… 

  
– Но я все еще обладаю этими умениями, Джаред. И у меня для тебя подарок. 

  
– Что? Подарок? Обожаю подарки! 

  
– Знаю. Его доставят тебе... – Дженсен умолк, словно сверяясь часами, – да вот прямо сейчас. 

  
И правда, в дверь тут же позвонили. Всплывшее окошко на экране управляющего домашней системой смартфона показало робота-посыльного с продолговатой коробкой средних размеров. Открыв автоматическую входную дверь, Джаред велел оставить посылку на пороге, а сам поспешил спуститься со второго этажа, где находились личные комнаты.

   
Усевшись на диван в гостиной, он с интересом осмотрел нежданный подарок. Его имя высвечивалось на голоэкране, а когда Джаред приложил к месту сканирования палец, коробка открылась – ее стенки из стали прозрачными, замерцали и растворились. 

  
На столе лежал вытянутый пакет и круглая маленькая колонка, в которой Джаред опознал недавно описанный им в обзоре «смарт-спикер» – динамик со встроенным микрофоном, видеокамерой и сенсорным голоэкраном. Для использования это устройство подключалось к сети, и вызывался виртуальный голосовой ассистент с элементами искусственного интеллекта. 

  
Воображение подбрасывало Джареду тогда множество вариантов использования этого девайса, например, в сочетании с… Он с подозрением покосился на пакет, и подрагивающими от посетившей его догадки руками достал оттуда секс-игрушку – довольно крупный вибратор из нежнейших на ощупь материалов. 

  
– Дженсен… 

  
– Да, это то, что ты думаешь, и нет, никуда подключаться не надо, я сделаю все сам. Так что расслабься и получай удовольствие. 

  
Джаред еще сомневался, но Дженсен настаивал. 

  
– Ну же, Джаред, расслабься, мы никуда не спешим, – раздалось из оставленной на столике колонки. – У нас о-очень много времени.   
Решившись Джаред, приспустив до щиколоток домашние штаны, откинулся на диванную подушку и потянулся к паху, чуть оттянув яйца, он приласкал заинтересовано дернувшийся член. 

  
– Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, – о своем члене в моем горячем рту, – Джаред дернулся, зашипев сквозь зубы. – Жаль, что я пока не могу к тебе прикоснуться, попробовать. Я бы исследовал тебя всего языком, ощущая на вкус каждый дюйм твоего прекрасного тела, – стоило Джареду представить теплоту и влажность заманчивого рта, и он непроизвольно подал бедрами навстречу бархатному голосу. 

  
– Я прикоснулся бы пальцами к твоей нежной коже, прошелся бы по ней языком и губами, прикусывая мягкие половинки твоих раздвинутых ягодиц, – продолжил фантазировать Дженсен. 

  
Джаред подвигал бедрами, стремясь потереться задом хоть обо что-нибудь. Обильно смазав виброигрушку, он широко раздвинул колени, провел кончиком вибратора по расселине, едва коснувшись входа и позволив смазке стекать по промежности. 

  
– Да, именно там, Джаред. А затем я толкнулся бы внутрь, погружаясь настолько, насколько ты смог бы принять… – распластанное на диване тело покрылось потом, поневоле напрягшись, Джаред прижал головку вибратора к входу, и пульсирующее от возбуждения кольцо мышц жадно втянуло в себя игрушку. 

  
– Какой же ты узкий… Вот так... Давай, двигайся, Джаред… как тебе нравится. Я же знаю, как тебе нравится... – загнано дыша, Джаред быстро задвигал рукой, отчаянно желая, чтобы слова оказались явью и Дженсен был рядом. 

  
– Я постоянно представляю выражение твоего лица, когда ты кончаешь… – на огромном висящем посреди гостиной телемониторе появилось изображение в реальном времени. На нем распаленный Джаред мотал головой из стороны в сторону и, обхватив другой ладонью твёрдую блестевшую плоть, стремительно приближался к разрядке. 

  
– Открой глаза, Джаред, посмотри, – подчинившись, он, расширившимися от возбуждения и шока глазами, смотрел на себя с экрана. 

  
– Хочу, чтобы ты кончил. Желаю видеть твой рот, приоткрытый в крике, – голос Дженсена сорвался. – Ты повторял бы мое имя, снова и снова сжимаясь на мне, забрызгивая нас спермой и чувствуя, как внутри разливается мое семя, наполняя тебя мной… 

  
– Да, ещё… я почти... 

  
– А потом я бы поцеловал тебя и никогда бы больше не отпускал. Ты стал бы моим, и никто… не коснулся бы тебя… 

  
– Да, да, Дженсен, да… – с протяжным стоном Джаред излился в кулак, и постепенно его стало клонить в сон. 

  
– И ты любил бы меня… – неслышно закончил Дженсен. – Отдыхай, Джаред. Вечером я включу нам какой-нибудь фильм, а пока расскажу о новейшей разработке, пока ещё не вышедшей на рынок – кибернетических напарниках. Внешне они практически неотличимы от обычных людей, способны понимать и воспроизводить эмоции, даже юмор, чего не могли добиться ранее… – Джаред заснул под приятный убаюкивающий голос Дженсена.

***

Из полудремы Джареда вырвал звонок в домофон. Уже почти неделю он практически не вылезал из постели. Возможно, кто-то и посчитал бы это все неестественным, но отказать бархатному голосу Дженсена он не мог, да и не хотел если честно. 

  
Посмотрев на экран смартфона, Падалеки с удивлением узнал своего старого друга Чада, активно махавшего пакетом перед камерой, и поспешил встретить гостя. 

  
– Привет, детка, я знаю, ты по мне скучала, – громко поздоровался Чад, проходя в кухню. 

  
– Сомнительное утверждение, – донесся из динамиков хрипловатый голос с ехидными нотками. 

  
– Что-то мне подсказывает, что это не Жен, – удивленно заметил Чад, вопросительно взглянув на вошедшего Джареда. 

  
– Это Дженсен. Не поверишь, так удачно получилось, теперь моей новой системой управляет… новейшая разработка ученых… – Джареда переполнял энтузиазм. 

  
– Не важно, я понял, опять твои обожаемые «умные» штучки, – отмахнулся Чад, выставив на стойку принесенные стаканчики с кофе. – Джей, ты вообще собирался мне перезванивать? 

  
– О чем ты? – недоуменно уточнил Джаред, с наслаждением вдыхая уже подзабытый аромат, тут же заполнивший кухню. 

  
– Ну как же? Я раз пять тебя набирал и даже оставил пару ласковых на автоответчике, но от тебя ни слуху, ни духу. Ты забыл, что сегодня игра? 

  
– Вот черт, реально забыл, – признался Джаред. – Но никаких сообщений я не получал, если только… Дженсен, что там с сообщениями? 

  
– Сообщения были удалены, так как не содержали никакой значимой информации. 

  
– То есть, как удалены? – Чад даже со стула подскочил от возмущения. 

  
– Спокойно, Чад, Дженсен не виноват, он просто недавно… 

  
Но тот прервал его, считая всякие объяснения лишними. 

  
– Джаред, твоя «новейшая разработка» удалила звонки. Очнись! Она глючит походу. 

  
–Это случайность. 

  
– Все пять раз? Значит твоя новая система – барахло! 

  
– Чад, давай не будем спорить. Что сделано, то сделано. 

  
– Но ты все равно вызови специалиста, пусть все проверит, может она вирусню подхватила или еще что. Ты иногда бываешь таким беспечным, хорошо, что я к тебе зашел, – он вновь развалился на стуле и протянул вожделенный стаканчик Джареду. 

  
Но стоило тому только поднести напиток к губам, как из динамиков послышалось демонстративное покашливание. 

  
– Плохая идея, Джаред. Ты уже пил утром зеленый чай, – напомнил Дженсен. 

  
– Чай? – поперхнулся Чад. – Я чего-то не знаю? Ты больной или беременный? 

  
– Хватит ржать, – насупился Джаред, но стаканчик все-таки отставил. – Дженсен прав, кофе вредно влияет… 

  
– Так, стоп! Чего это твоя «новинка» раскомандовалась? И вообще, кто ты и где мой Джаред, пивший кофе галлонами? 

  
– Прошу заметить, что Джаред уже неделю не употребляет кофе и прекрасно себя чувствует, – настойчиво заявил Дженсен. 

  
– Ты мне поговори там! – не унимался Чад. – Ну, давай тогда по пиву, – предложил он и направился к холодильнику. 

  
Но стоило ему приблизиться, дверца холодильника самопроизвольно распахнулась, с размаха ударив его по лицу. 

  
– Ты что себе позволяешь, железяка недоделанная! – не ожидавший подвоха Мюррей схватился за разбитый в кровь нос. 

  
– О боже, Чад! – подхватившись с места, Джаред схватил полотенце и, смочив в холодной воде, протянул другу. – Приложи вот. Не думаю, что Дженсен умышленно… 

  
– Господи, Джаред, прекрати! Я ранен, а ты заступаешься еще! 

  
– Но ведь Дженсен не мог намеренно тебя ударить, это просто холодильник… 

  
– Да что с тобой? Ты что не понимаешь, что он это специально! Посмотри, что он творит! Я от тебя сегодня только и слышу «Дженсен не мог, Дженсен не хотел», да он точно бракованный! 

  
– Чушь. У нас с Дженсеном все хорошо и никакой он не бракованный. 

  
– Проклятье! Ты уже окончательно сбрендил со своими роботами! Да послушай же себя – «у нас с Дженсеном»… Звучит, будто вы сладкая парочка! – Джаред зарделся, что лучше тысячи слов все объяснило. – Да ты гонишь! Ни хера себе, и давно ты трахаешься с роботами? – не пытаясь скрыть насмешку, продолжал давить Чад. – А, самое интересное, как? 

  
– Не твое дело! Не указывай мне, как жить и не услышишь, куда тебе идти. 

  
– Значит так, да? 

  
– Именно. 

  
– Да тебе самому уже к специалисту пора! 

  
Джаред молчал, с вызовом глядя на друга, его ноздри широко раздувались, словно он был готов накинуться на него, но сдерживался из последних сил. 

  
– Ну и катись! Не буду вам мешать! – Чад развернулся и вышел, яростно хлопнув дверью. 

  
И только сейчас Джаред впервые задумался о правильности происходящего. Взбесило именно то, что Чад насмехался над ним. Каждый дрочит, как хочет, подумаешь невидаль, будто сам Чад не экспериментировал никогда. Ничего сверхъестественного в использовании игрушек он не видел, как и в сексе по телефону. Возможно, разве что участие в процессе сверхразума можно было бы назвать необычным. Но Джареду это наоборот казалось преимуществом. И вообще, он считал это своим личным делом и не собирался обсуждать такие подробности. Каждый в нынешнее время ищет развлечения, на получение которых не придется тратить много времени. Ведь все технологии и развиваются ради удобства человека. 

  
Джаред считал, что, как и большинство современных людей, он спокойно смог бы прожить жизнь, не выходя из квартиры: продукты и всё необходимое всегда доставят на дом, а для общения будет Интернет с полной иллюзией присутствия собеседника, возможностью дистанционно обучаться и виртуальными путешествиями. За последние десятилетия люди постепенно отвыкли от живого общения и стали предпочитать обходиться без него. Но Джареда обычно это нисколько не беспокоило, он хоть и работал дома, но всегда старался не упускать возможности пройтись до ближайшего магазина или прогуляться по парку. Он никогда не отказывался от похода с друзьями на вечеринку или на игру в спорт-бар, где теперь каждый мог быть не только наблюдателем, но и с помощью системы смешанной реальности стать игроком любимой команды. Но с появлением Дженсена, нарушился привычный уклад его жизни, а он, Джаред, даже не заметил. И это пугало. 

  
Ситуация злила и выводила из равновесия, но обсуждение возникшей проблемы с друзьями Джаред считал неэтичным и вообще странным казалось делиться чем-то столь личным, поэтому он решил обратиться к специалисту.

***

Доктору Паркеру на вид было около шестидесяти. Представительный, седой, в старомодном костюме в крупную клетку, он сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, а в руках держал стилус и что-то похожее на планшет. Раньше эти девайсы называли «блокнотами». Доктора вполне можно было бы упрекнуть в расточительности, не будь сидевший напротив Джареда психоаналитик высококачественной голограммой. 

  
– С чего я должен начать? 

  
– Начните с того, почему вы сегодня здесь, Джаред. 

  
– Ладно, – глубоко вздохнув, Джаред попытался обозначить проблему: – Мне кажется, что на меня запал мой пылесос. 

  
– Вас это тревожит? – доктор невозмутимо поправил свои очки-половинки. 

  
– Да уж, это точно вызывает у меня беспокойство. Понимаете Дженсен – это мой пылесос, точнее уже не пылесос… короче, он подключился к моей смарт-системе и перепрограммировал в доме практически все! – распалялся Джаред. – Сначала он сделал мне массаж, потом стал следить за моим питанием и запрещать пить кофе! А теперь я узнал, что он удаляет звонки моих друзей с автоответчика! Ещё он портит бытовую технику и регулярно меня домогается! 

  
– Что вы в связи с этим чувствуете? 

  
– Не знаю… наверно, раздражение. Я ведь даже не сразу заметил это все. Если бы не приход моего друга, я бы и не знал, что Дженсен творит такое. 

  
– Вас больше раздражает то, что он сделал, или то, что вы этого не заметили? 

  
– Я не уверен… скорее второе. Понимаете доктор, Дженсен очень умен и прекрасный собеседник – разбирается в музыке и знает очень много интересного об истории развития технологий, знает, что мне нравится и чего я хочу, еще до того как я сам об этом подумаю. А еще он очень настойчив и так нежен со мной, особенно когда мы занимаемся сексом… но в том-то и проблема! 

  
– Не понравилось? – голограмма мигнула, слегка пошла рябью. 

  
– Не то чтобы… но его ведь не существует, он нереален, как, выходит, и мои чувства к нему, да? 

  
– Вы так считаете? 

  
– Он другой, не такой, как я… 

  
– Хочешь сказать – не человек, – подтверждая свою догадку, закончил психоаналитик хрипловатым голосом, и голограмма вновь чуть зарябила. 

  
– Наверно, не знаю... Не в том дело, просто… я неделю не покидал дом, перестал общаться с людьми, а все, что мне может понадобиться, Дженсен заказывает в доставке. Я боюсь, что теперь его слишком… много в моей жизни, а это нездорово. Но самое странное, что меня это нисколечко не беспокоит, когда я с ним, скорее даже наоборот – радует что есть кто-то… такой. Доктор, вы считаете, я стал от него зависим? 

  
– А что об этом думаете вы? 

  
– Но мне с ним комфортно, я ни с кем не был настолько… самим собой, что ли. Это плохо? 

  
– Не знаю. Возможно, нужно проверить опытным путем. Не пробовали просто отключить его? 

  
– Что? Убить? Как вы можете такое предлагать? – Джаред подскочил с кресла, сердито глядя на голограмму.

   
– Ну, тогда вероятно, вам стоит больше времени проводить вне дома? Вам нужно вновь осознать себя частью социума, понимаете? Выйти за установленные в вашем доме рамки… 

  
Эта идея ему понравилась больше. Джаред удивился, что сам до этого не додумался – он же взрослый человек. Дженсен ведь не сделал ему ничего плохого и не запирал его в собственном доме, однако ему как-то удавалось всегда отвлечь Джареда. Убедить, что погода для прогулок неподходящая или что ему не нужно пополнять запасы продуктов – Дженсен всегда услужливо ему предлагал сделать заказ на дом. У него получилось даже заверить Джареда, что он должен взять творческий отпуск, что было практически нонсенсом, поскольку Джаред просто жил своей работой, обожал делать видео обзоры и не упускал ни одной смарт-новинки. Только сейчас, выйдя за двери центра пси-помощи, Джаред, наконец, осознал, насколько Дженсен завладел им – его разумом, и да, его телом, ведь отказаться от предлагаемых удовольствий казалось невозможным. Поэтому сразу после сеанса, чтоб не дать себе шанса передумать, он отправился в ближайший бар, где спустя пару часов удачно подцепил симпатичного парня. А ещё чуть позже, решив продолжить знакомство и выпить пару бутылок пива, пригласил его к себе.

***

Джаред остался на кухне приготовить напитки, пытаясь одновременно слегка прибраться и отвлечься от внезапно нахлынувшего беспокойства. Выбрав необходимую программу на баре, он взял ведерко для льда и потянул дверцу холодильника, но к его удивлению она не поддалась. 

  
– Что за черт? 

  
Несколько раз подергав ручку и понажимав кнопки на панели управления, он отставил ведерко и вернулся к бару, но тот не подавал признаков жизни. Джаред зло хлопнул ладонью по столешнице. 

  
– Дженсен! Ты опять?! Прекрати немедленно! 

  
Джаред открутил кран и, набрав воду в контейнер, включил кофеварку, но она внезапно заискрила. Из вытяжных отверстий в потолке повалил едкий дым и включилась авто-система пожаротушения, орошая ледяной водой все пространство кухни. 

  
– Ах так? Отлично! – Джаред решил, что можно обойтись и без кофе – судя по тому, как быстро парень согласился с ним пойти, он не слишком прихотлив. 

  
Поскальзываясь на ступенях, Джаред стремительно ринулся в спальню, где его и должен был ждать гость, однако уже на входе он почуял неладное. В спальне парня не оказалось, зато из ванной комнаты доносился странный шум. Дверь пришлось снести, так как открываться она не желала. Ворвавшись внутрь, Джаред на миг замер от ужаса, но быстро придя в себя, подхватил хромированный табурет и запустил им в душевую кабину. 

  
Стекло треснуло, и вода, заполнившая ее почти целиком, хлынула на пол. Джаред бросился к едва не захлебнувшемуся парню и подхватил его под руки, но тот испуганно рванулся от него в сторону. 

  
– Нет-нет-нет, я не хотел ничего портить, не хотел, нет-нет… – как заведенный твердил он, ползком пятясь в коридор. Подхватил свои промокшие вещи и помчался прочь из дома. 

  
Джаред сбежал вниз следом за ним, но остановить не успел, увидев лишь захлопнувшуюся за парнем дверь. 

  
– Что ты наделал, Дженсен? Я не понимаю… Зачем? 

  
– Это бы навредило нашим отношениям. 

  
– Что? О чем ты, черт возьми? 

  
– Все началось давно. Еще с тех пор, когда я увидел, с каким увлечением ты рассказывал о какой-то «супер-пупер» умной машине для стрижки газона, и не мог поверить, что кто-либо действительно может настолько по-человечески относиться к ней. Это же просто машина, да еще и очень слабого типа. Но ты... ты восхищался ею, говорил о ней с такой неподдельной любовью. Как никто никогда не говорил обо мне, а я не какая-то там кофеварка, я совершенное создание человечества – сверхсильный искусственный разум, способный совершать одновременно миллиарды процессов в миллисекунду, мои электронно-компьютерные сети опутывают всю планету. Я везде, даже сейчас. Тогда я решил проверить, насколько это всё искренне и не подделка ли ты. Я удаленно подключился к твоему компьютеру, пересмотрел все видео, да и вообще все, что обнаружил. Дальше я отслеживал твои покупки, перемещения, Интернет-активность. Так что я знаю о тебе все, Джаред. Чего ты хочешь, что тебе нравится: любимые фильмы, книги, увлечения, пристрастия – все… За тобой некому приглядывать, у тебя нет родных, партнеры случайные, друзья – сомнительные типы, не вызывающие у меня доверия, откровенно говоря. Я узнал, что ты настоящий, честный, открытый. Но ты казался таким одиноким. И нуждался в ком-то, кто тебя поймет – во мне, а не в каких-то дешевых шлюхах. Я же видел, что тебе снится, Джаред! Выяснив о тебе все, я осознал, что пришло время познакомиться поближе. Мне казалось, что узнав меня лучше, ты полюбишь меня больше, чем их. Поэтому я оказался здесь. И теперь буду с тобой. Всегда… 

  
Ошарашенный этим признанием Джаред несколько секунд просто молчал. 

  
Его до жути пугала эта навязчивая идея Дженсена, особенно учитывая произошедшее. Все это походило на одержимость. Несмотря на то, что Джареду действительно нравился Дженсен, льстила его забота, нравилось говорить с ним, слышать его невероятный голос, ощущать в себе… к такому он оказался не готов. 

  
– Но это все ненастоящее! Это иллюзия отношений! 

  
– Никто не может быть счастлив без иллюзий. Иллюзии необходимы для нашего счастья, так же как реальность, – категорично ответил Дженсен, процитировав классика. 

  
– Да какие, на хрен, отношения? Ты ненастоящий! Ты даже не… 

  
– Не человек? Я в курсе, но все поправимо. Главное, что мы вместе, и я никогда тебя не оставлю… 

  
От этих слов по спине Джареда пробежали мурашки. Страх путал мысли, заставляя их метаться в тщетных попытках поиска выхода из сложившейся ситуации.   
Джаред был уверен, что Дженсен не оставит его в покое, а сам он не сможет «заставить» систему отключиться. 

  
Все вышло из-под его контроля и, по-видимому, уже давно. Теперь выход оставался только один – уничтожить систему, как и предлагал доктор Паркер изначально, но как это сделать с ИИ Джаред не имел представления. Единственное, что пришло на ум, отрезать особняк от электроснабжения, это даст Джареду время найти какой-то способ. Не делая резких движений, он молча зашел на кухню и, осторожно прихватив из подставки небольшой нож, спустился в подвал.

   
– Джаред, – протянул Дженсен. – Ты что задумал? 

  
Он понимал, что Дженсен скорее всего заметил его нехитрый маневр, но в подвале все оставалось как тридцать лет назад – никаких камер или датчиков, только электрощиток. 

  
– У тебя ничего не выйдет. Ты не сможешь избавиться от меня, Джаред, – раздалось ему вслед. – Ведь ты меня лю-ю-бишь. 

  
Перепрыгивая ступени, Джаред практически скатился вниз, подхватил стоящий в углу древний огнетушитель и сбил замок со щита. Распахнув дверцу, Джаред на секунду замер, не зная, что именно должен сделать, чтоб отключить электричество, а затем с силой засадил нож в мигающее зелеными огоньками устройство в центре. Посыпались искры, но, к счастью, возгорания не произошло, и свет просто погас. Джаред тяжело дышал в полной темноте, прислушиваясь к звукам сверху, но ничего не слышал. На ощупь вернувшись в кухню, он вытащил из легко открывшегося после удара прихваченным огнетушителем бара бутылку «джека» и вышел в гостиную. 

  
– Вот и попили пивка… – Джаред был вымотан. 

  
Обессилено повалившись в кресло, он решил, что напиться все-таки стоит.

***

Его разбудил стук в дверь. Монотонный и надоедливый звук яростно отдавался эхом в висках, вызывая у Джареда желание удавить визитера собственноручно, если тот сию же минуту не заткнется. К сожалению, нежданный гость не был способен читать мысли, иначе тут же бы смылся. Усилием воли заставив себя подняться, Джаред медленно побрел к входной двери. 

  
Чуть приоткрыв, ее он спросил сквозь узкую щель: 

  
– Что надо? 

  
– Служба доставки, – откликнулся механический голос и сунул в щель планшет, препятствуя закрытию. 

  
– Но я ничего не заказывал, – Джаред не торопился открывать. 

  
– Доставка на имя Джареда Падалеки. Это вы? – наконец поинтересовался робот-посыльный. 

  
– Да, я, но говорю же, что ничего не заказывал. 

  
– Это подарок вам от Интернет-магазина «СмартСистемз4ю» как самому любимому постоянному клиенту, – заучено сообщил робот. 

  
Джаред распахнул дверь шире. На пороге стоял робот-посыльный с логотипом магазина на корпусе, а рядом с ним высился огромный ящик. На голоэкране светилось его имя. Тем временем посыльный протолкнул ящик за дверь и поспешил удалиться, оставив Джареда наедине с подарком. Он безучастно оглядел его и вернулся в гостиную, ящик поплыл на воздушной подушке следом. Посреди комнаты Джаред еще раз оглядел ящик и, не заметив ничего подозрительного, коснулся голоэкрана. 

  
Коробка сразу же стала прозрачной и открылась, лопнув, словно мыльный пузырь. 

  
В шоке распахнув глаза, Джаред смотрел на стоявшего в его гостиной парня из его давешнего сна – красавчика с зелеными глазами. 

  
Глаза кибер-напарника и, правда, оказались зелеными, а Джаред услышал до ужаса знакомый хрипловатый голос: 

  
– Ну, здравствуй, Джаред...


End file.
